


Smoke Clouds

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adorable Erik, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mats and Marco friendship, Mentions of Manual Neuer, Protective Marco, Protectiveness, Sad Erik, Some creeper, Thomas Müller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: He justed wanted to enjoy an after party with the national team after a successful qualifying campaign, but Erik felt eyes on him all night and he hated it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

The night had been lovely, the dinner hosted in one of the finest hotels in Berlin. The champagne flowed between the team, they had won every game all of them deserved a night of fun. They didn't get too drunk though because cameras and reporters were never far away. Though Erik and Marco hadn't been a part of the qualifying campaign, they were still welcome..

"You are Erik Durm aren't you?", a loud voice siad behind Erik causing him to turn.

"I am and you are?", Erik questioned.

"Paul, I work for a sports magazine. So are you here with anybody?", Paul asked as he rested against the wall.

'Yeah, you know, Marco Reus my boyfriend but that's really none of your businest', Erik thought.

"I'm here alone, I just wanted to wish my national team and my friends well on a successful qualifying campaign", Erik answerd.

"Could I tempt you with a drink?", Paul asked as he moved closer.

"I'm good thanks", Erik just wanted to find Marco.

"Not even one?", Paul wondered as he moved even closer, essentially encasing Erik, who had his back to the wall.

"I, I'm alri, I'm alright, thank you", Erik stuttered, surly he was being stupid.

"I have a hotel room here, maybe you'd like to get away from your friends?", Paul offered as he licked his lips.

"Can you not take no for an answer?", a beautiful voice that Erik would recognise anywhere.

"We're all right here, aren't we Erik, you were coming back to my hotel room werent you?".

With that statement, Marco's stature changed completely, he appeared taller and Erik reckoned he saw the blonds fist clenching.

"Erik, are you alright?", Marco asked.

"I told you, he's fine, we're going for a little private party", the smirk grew larger and larger.

"I don't know who the absolute fuck you are, I'm asking Erik, if he wants to go with you", Marco sneered.

"Do we have a problem here?", Mats asked.

"Yes, this cunt, won't leave Erik alone", Marco growled. "

And what business is it of yours Reus?". 

"As his vice captain, it is in my best interest to make sure that he is okay. Seriously, how old are you, fourty, fourty five?".

"It doesn't matter how old I am, just know that I can make your life a living hell, all of you, your careers can be over in the blink of an eye".

"They're are lots of ways I plan in ending my career, you are not a part of it", Marco shot back, he was shaking with anger.

"Marco leave it, please",Erik begged as he moved away from Paul, who tried to grab his arm.

"Marco, go with Erik, I'll sort him out", Mats offered.

"I swaret to God, if I ever see your face again, mine will be the last thing you see", Marco treatened.

"Leave it Marco, you should make sure that he's alright, I'll see if I can get Jogi,", Mats muttered as he began to lead Paul away.

"Alright, just give us a few minutes before you go to Jogi, I want to bring him to the hotel room", Marco answered as he wrapped an arm around Erik's shaking body and steered him to the elevator in the lobby, slipping though un noticed.

The silence was thick and uncomfortable, The only now is was coming from Erik hiccuping.

"

"Are you alright?", Marco questioned as he hugged him tightly once they were behind he hotel room door.

"I'm sorry, i didn't know he was, Marco", Erik wimpered.

"Sit down and tell me what happened?", Marco whispered in his ear as he sat down on the bed.

Erik sat beside him and nuggged his nose against the blonds throat.

"He, he'd b-been making eyes at me all night, then when you left he came over and introduced himself as Paul, said he worked for a sports magazine. He started offering drinks and I turned him down, that's when he started about going back to his hotel room. Marco, I didn't want go with him. Please don't be angry, Mar, please", Erik begged as a few tears escaped.

The thing was, Erik always thought the he wasn't good enough for Marco and if Marco ever found out who dashed his lovers confidence when it comes to relationships, Marco would be having words.

"I'm not angry with you Erik, I'm pissed off with Paul".

"Don't leave", Erik mumbled into Marco's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere", Marco promised as he kissed the defender's hair" I love you".

=p>The two of them stayed like that for a while, Marco heard the soft snores coming from Erik and gently brought him up so his head was resting on a pillow. A knock at the door brought Marco out of his thinking. He opened the door and standing there was Mats.

"Jogi's talking to the security guys to see if they can find out who he is", the taller man whispered when he noticed Erik was asleep.

"Is Paul gone, Erik told me that he was staying at the hotel, Mats if I see him I'll be in prision", Marco growled protectively.

"I know, so you want to watch a movie or something?", Mats offered.

"No, you should go down, enjoy the rest of the party", Marco answered.

"Well, Manu kinda pulled captaincy and told me under no circumstances was I to leave you alone. You know the way he's really protecive, Thomas is trying to calm him down a bit but I don't think it'll work", Mats confessed.

"Well in that case, find something then', Marco smiled as he curled around Erik and Mats have a little chuckle.

"Don't laugh, you my dear former captain, are well used to this", Marco narrowed his eyes.

"I know", Mats grinned as he flicked through the channels


End file.
